CHiPs '95: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 2
by DA77
Summary: Jon and Sandy's backstory continues, light on action, heavy on romance!


_CHiPs '95: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 2_

Jon and Sandy's backstory, light on action, heavy on romance!

Background-

Jon's timeline:

1983-84: In Wyoming

1985-88: Officer with the CHP

1989-91: Sergeant in Sacremento

1992: Sergeant in LA Central

1995: Lieutenant in LA Central

Words in _italics_ are thoughts or accentuation.

**Scene 1:**

"Congratulations _Lieutenant_ Baker!" Getraer shook Jon's hand and his broad smile indicated his genuine pleasure for CHP Central's new Public Information Officer. The others at the party were similarly happy to see one of their own move up the ranks. Rumors were spreading that Getraer himself would be moving to Sacremento before too long. Joe often considered Jon his younger brother, who like Jon had served in Vietnam. Jon had returned home while Joe's brother Thomas had not. What was truly heartbreaking were Thomas' little boy and widow who were in Hawaii growing up without him. Joe had hoped Thomas would join the CHP and follow in his footsteps.

"Thanks, Joe. I'm looking forward to getting a positive message about law enforcement in LA out to the people." The 90's so far had not been kind to Los Angeles law enforcement with the beating of Rodney King in 1991 and the riots following the trials of the LAPD officers in 1993. Then last year was OJ Simpson and more recently his "trial of the century" and acquittal. Things were changing again in the CHP with the merging of the California State Police and the Highway Patrol. New cadets now had badges that said "Officer" instead of "Traffic Officer."

His promotion party was bittersweet, as it served to commemorate other personnel changes at Central. Cops never made great money, so it was no surprise that Jed Turner had left to work on a new science-fiction show for four times what the CHP was paying him. He had worked a traffic collision involving a casting director who realized Jed was just what he needed for the new role. Bonnie's upcoming wedding would take her back to Iowa. Bonnie was a true Midwest beauty, and many guys over the years had made proposals from jobs to marriage. Jon thought of her as his little sister, and he was in many ways over-protective of her as were the other men at Central. Sindy Cahill had left the CHP a year earlier to serve in the military after her brother had died in Iraq during relief efforts. He knew her kind ways and nursing degree were being put to good use, but Jon didn't like to think of yet another war overseas which in his mind was where things were heading. Only "Bear" Baricza, Sandy Barnes, and Bruce Nelson were left from the old squad, and Bruce had been asking Jon about the Sergeant's exam. Jon's mind wandered when he saw Sandy Barnes across the room.

_Music: Chris Isaak's Wicked Game_

Sandy Barnes looked at the new Lieutenant over her glass. It was hard for her to avoid looking at him. Her friend Bonnie Clark intuitively picked up that something was bothering her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Bonnie.

"What do you think about Jon, um, _Lieutenant_ Baker?" _Did I really just say his first name aloud? _Sandy felt her skin turn red.

"Apparently not as much as you do sister." Bonnie chuckled.

Sandy pulled Bonnie to a corner and whispered "I have to share this with someone, and you're now a short-timer. I've had a crush on him since we first met. He's not like any other man I've known. He's just... decent, and easy on the eyes of course."

"I've known _Jon_ for a long time. You're right, he's different from the other guys we tend to meet here in LA. I can't blame you for having a crush on him, but he's really like an older brother to me."

"What should I do?"

"That's your decision, but it is 1995, not 1895, and you know I'm a feminist, so maybe you should tell him how you feel now that you no longer work for him?"

**Scene 2:**

_Music: Don Henley's Dirty Laundry_

Jon like many cops, Jon did not care much for reporters. It seemed like more and more they did less research or journalism and more reporting and sensationalism. Today's interview for the noon news had the requisite 20-something girl reporter that looked like she was about 4 feet tall.

"So what does CHP stand for?"

_Are you really that much of an airhead? Didn't you go to school here in California? Easy, Jon, smile and count to 10 before you speak._

"It means California Highway Patrol." Jon said, with his trademark sheepish grin.

"Oh, that makes sense.. duh! What are the priorities of the CHP in the upcoming holiday season?"

"We'll be out in force to enforce the law. We will be looking for reckless or impaired drivers that needlessly cause injury and death to others on our roads."

"Do drunk drivers really cause a problem?"

_Maybe I'll have you ride along the next time we tell someone their loved one isn't coming home thanks to a drunk driver and you can ask them that question... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10._

"Yes Brittany, they do. We are seeing alcohol and/or drugs as a factor in almost half of our fatal traffic collisions here in LA."

**Scene 3:**

"Hey, Lieutenant, I saw you on the news yesterday and you did a good job." Sandy wanted to say much more, but nothing in the public speaking class she had taken covered asking a superior officer out on a date. "Was that reporter as dumb as she came across?"

"Thank you Sandy. Yeah, it's hard to believe someone with a journalism degree can lack so much common sense, isn't it?" Jon still found it difficult to look Sandy in the eyes since that was a sure way to forget all about reporters and the CHP.

_Music: Chris Isaak's Wicked Game_

_OMG, that grin! I want to kiss him right here!_ Sandy felt her face getting flush again.

"It sure is, sir." As she turned to leave, Sandy ran straight into Jon's open door and she dropped the report folder she had been carrying.

"Are you OK? Here, let me get that for you." Jon and Sandy bent down at the same time to pick up the folder and their hands touched and Jon once again got lost in those blue eyes.

_Go for it Jon! Now or never!_

"Um, why is it I never granted you time off before the end of shift so you could go out to dinner? I'm sure there must have been a lot of guys that asked you."

"There were, but none of them were you."

_What did she just say? C'mon Jon, don't just sit here like the guy that vapor-locked on the freeway on his new bike! Say something!_

"What's your favorite meal?"

"I'm an old-fashioned steak and potatoes girl. Anyplace with that on the menu works for me." All of a sudden Bonnie's voice was in her head: _Don't stop there, girl!_ "If they have slow dancing then that's a plus. How about you?"

"Me? Oh, um, the same. Been a while since I've done any dancing though." The idea of dancing with Sandy totally broke Jon's concentration. _You're vapor-locking again, buddy!_

"What do you think about The Derby? Too expensive?" _God, now she's going to think I'm a cheapskate._

"No, that would work for me. How does 7 PM sound? I can meet you there." _Did I really just ask him out? Meet him there! I'm making this sound like a work break or squad meeting. __A__t least I didn't say 11-98 __there__!_

"Ah, I can pick you up... I even know where you live." Jon grinned. "Is 6:30 OK?"

"Yes, I'll be ready for you... um, I mean, I'll be ready." Sandy gave Jon a hasty smile and this time barely missed the door on the way out of his office.

**Scene 4:**

"Well, I took your advice girlfriend. I did it." Sandy's call to Bonnie came as soon as she checked off duty.

"Did what?" Bonnie smiled to herself and had a good idea based upon the glow that came across the phone line.

"I asked Jon out... well sort of." Sandy recounted the events in Jon's office from a few hours earlier. "What should I wear? I need a new dress, but there's no time."

"No, you don't. You'll be fine. Wear the red one and be prepared to do most of the talking."

**Scene 5:**

Jon Baker was what most would call a frugal man. His modest apartment had not changed much over the years. His hobbies were not overly expensive- he still enjoyed horseback riding and of course motorcycles. When the GSX1100G had gone out of production the CHP had reverted back to the Kawasakis and Harleys. He chuckled inwardly at Sindy's hatred of the Harley police bike and how happy she had been when he had managed to swap it to West LA for an older but better KZ1000. The rookies always get the worst stuff as Sindy had when she transferred back, and now it was someone's turn in West LA with that dog.

He had rewarded himself after this last promotion with a new 1996 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. He recalled Ponch owning a couple of them and all of the work that went into his first one. He still missed his old partner deep down and wondered what he was up to- Frank Junior would be in elementary school by now, wouldn't he?

_What should I wear?_ The nice thing about wearing a uniform to work was you never had to worry about picking out clothing that matched. Like many bachelors, Jon did not have the best eye for fashions, and as a cop he was much better at detecting moving violations than fashion violations.

**Scene 6:**

As was his custom, Jon arrived at Sandy's apartment 5 minutes early. He still remembered his dad saying 5 minutes early is on time, and on time is 5 minutes late. He walked up to the second floor and rang the bell.

As was her custom, Sandy was ready 15 minutes early. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror and hoped Jon would like the dress. She watched as Jon pulled up and parked. _OK, here goes!_

_Music: Chris Isaak's Wicked Game_

Sandy opened the door and Jon's knees almost gave way. He was used to seeing her with her hair braided and pinned up behind her head and in a professionally tailored uniform over body armor. What he saw now was like the cover of a fashion magazine. Already taller than average at 5'-7", in heels Sandy could look the 6 foot tall Jon almost in the eye. Her makeup was subtle but it brought out her natural beauty. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in a wavy cascade midway down her back. The neckline and hemline of the red dress hinted at what the body armor and uniform had protected and concealed, and her scent was like fresh linen.

_WOW! I am the luckiest guy on the planet right now!_

Jon's Navy blue suit, white shirt, and red and blue tie went well with his close-cropped blond hair and blue eyes. Sandy again resisted the urge to kiss him right there.

"Hi. I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all, would you like to come in or do you want to head out?"

"We should go, we're still at the tail end of rush hour."

Jon opened the passenger door for Sandy and noticed the pleasant curvature of her legs as she slid into the low-slung car. On the way to the restaurant, both struggled to talk about things other than work.

"So Bonnie is getting married soon. Are you in the wedding?"

Sandy's mind flashed momentarily to herself in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the aisle to a waiting Jon.

"I do... I mean, yes, I am." Thank God for the rouge she was wearing that should cover her embarrassment.

Jon found it difficult to keep his eyes on the road, but managed to get them to the restaurant in one piece.

**Scene 7:**

"Reservation for Baker?" Jon asked the girl at the desk.

_Mr. and Mrs. Jon Baker! _Sandy thought.

"Would either of you care for a cocktail before your meal?" asked the waitress.

"Not for me" both of them said at the same time.

An embarrassed silence followed and Jon said "I'm not a drinker, how about an iced tea?"

"Make that two." Sandy added.

"Tell me about Jon Baker." Sandy asked.

"I, um..." Jon's mind raced... _those eyes again, now I can't avoid looking at them __from across the table.__I__f I glance down __she'll think the wrong thing__ and if I look away she'll think I'm a snob_... "Well I was born in San Diego but grew up in Wyoming, my dad had a ranch, and I worked there for a year after I got out of school."

"How did you end up in LA?"

"The Marine Corps. I did a tour in Vietnam and then when I returned the CHP was recruiting veterans and the work was a lot less stressful than what I had been doing. Nearly everyone in my cadet class came to LA. How about you?"

"I was born here as well, and grew up in the Bay area. A cousin of mine was assaulted and I wanted to do something about it, so I joined the police force."

"What brought you to the CHP?"

"Like you being a veteran, they wanted more women, something about diversity."

"Well I'm glad they hired you."

_There's that grin again. Would they kick us out of here if I climbed across the table and kissed him right now?_

They kept talking with each other over dinner about any number of things, and thankfully for each of them very little about the CHP or law enforcement. Despite prior concerns, each found that they clicked and never ran out of things to say.

"How was your meal?" Jon asked.

"Good. I can't believe I've never eaten here before."

_Time for the next step Jon... don't blow it!_

"May I have this... um, I mean, would you like to dance now?" Jon asked sheepishly.

Sandy again flashed a mental image, this time of dancing at her own wedding with her handsome husband Jon.

"You bet I do! Let's go."

Being a gentleman, Jon held Sandy with a respectable distance between them. Her hands were soft despite her working outside in the sun regularly, and the material of her dress felt like silk. Her perfume reminded him of when his mother did laundry and air-dried the sheets. She smelled fresh and wholesome.

"What perfume are you wearing?"

_Well this isn't going to work! We're too far apart_ Sandy thought, followed by _AHA!_

"What?" Sandy feigned she could not hear what Jon had said. "I can't hear you over the music." She deliberately spoke softly so Jon could not hear each word.

As Jon leaned towards her, Sandy instinctively pulled him closer so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"That's better" she purred in his ear.

The thought this must be what Heaven is like crossed both of their minds.

**Scene 8:**

Jon couldn't help but grin on the way home. He had dropped Sandy off and the end of the first date moment of awkwardness at her door had passed smoothly.

Looking into those deep blue eyes kissing her goodnight came naturally.

_At last!_ Sandy thought. The kiss was as good as she hoped it would be.

"If it's OK, I'm going to give you a million more of those before we're done."

"You bet it's OK! Let's start now with the second one."


End file.
